Wire terminations and subsequent connections to a substrate (e.g., PCB) via soldering are generally known in the art. One method of soldering includes using a thermode, or “hot bar,” that engages a wire to be connected to a substrate via solder. The hot bar is heated to a temperature which causes solder to melt or flow between or around the wire and substrate. Once the hot bar is either removed from the wire or cooled below the melting point of the solder, the solder forms an electrical and mechanical bond between the wire and the substrate. This method may be useful on large substrates performed in locations free of sensitive components.
However, the hot bar method of soldering is ineffective in instances where relatively small substrates are used. In order to hold a wire to be soldered on the substrate, the hot bar applies a force against the wire; at least some of the force is applied to the substrate, causing the substrate to warp. As a result, the substrate may become non-compliant with a structure (e.g., housing) that receives the substrate. Further, the force acting on the substrate may cause permanent damage to the substrate.
The force applied to the substrate can cause additional issues. For example, any components proximate to a surface of the substrate, including on a surface opposite the surface to be soldered, may be damaged. In addition to the force applied, liquid or chemicals (e.g., flux) used in the soldering process may engage the components and cause damage to the components. Accordingly, either the components, such as advanced components providing improved capabilities, may not be used with the cable assembly resulting in an inferior device, or the structure which houses the substrate cannot reduce its footprint resulting in an unnecessarily large structure.